


Please!

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Happy Ending, M/M, Peter just needs love, Sad Peter, Starker, Tony has a heart, age gap, angsty, no beta we die like men, overuse of the word baby, sex in second chapter, understanding Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Peter acts out, gets into an argument with May, storms out of the house, gets soaked and goes to Tony’s to cool down.Sex happens and Peter doesn’t regret it at all!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All spelling or grammar mistakes are mine coz I’m a dumbass and write stuff at three in the morning when I’m sleep deprived! Anyways enjoy!

Peter knows he should go back and apologise to May, knows that screaming at her wasn’t right no matter how angry he was but he can’t bring himself to go home, not after seeing her eyes well up like that.

Peter walks around in the rain for an hour until his skin gets so cold not even his Spidey powers can keep him warm, with home being a no go he decides to take himself to the one place where he won’t get asked why his eyes are red and his clothes are soaked.

Stark tower glows in the distance and Peter starts to walk, Park Avenue only a few streets away. The rain doesn’t dull and by the time the teen gets to the tower he’s soggy and his teeth are chattering uncontrollably. Peter prays that Tony’s home or at least for FRIDAY to recognise him to let him in. His finger digs into the buzzer and waits for the call to go through.

“This is Stark Tower how may I assist you?” It’s a robotic voice, Peter recognises it as FRIDAY.

“It’s Peter... Peter Parker. Is Mr Stark home?” Peter mumbles into the receiver, his lips are so numb that moving them to talk is painful.

“ Voice recognition .  Peter Benjamin Parker. Identification complete. The door’s open Peter.” Peter says a quick thank you, even though he’s pretty sure FRIDAY doesn’t care.

He pushes through the glass door and stands on white marble, dripping onto the waxed floor.

“Peter Mr Stark is waiting for you in the penthouse.” FRIDAY announces through the hidden speakers, Peter guesses they’re in the walls.

Peter walks to the elevator and waits for it to come to the ground floor before huddling inside and wrapping his arms around himself.

“Would you like for me to turn up the heating Peter?”

“Yes please.” The elevator grows warm as it travels the building, Peter finally unwraps his arms by the sixtieth floor.

When the elevator dings at floor ninety-three, Peter almost doesn’t want to leave the toasty confines but he’s immediately greeted by Tony’s stern face and knows that he’ll have to.

“You’re wet.” Tony observes aloud.

“It’s raining.” Peter answers quietly, almost a little snarky.

Tony sighs through his nose before rubbing his temple, fingers just meeting the start of grey hairs.

“C’mon, you’ll need a shower and some dry clothes.” Tony walks and Peter follows like a good little puppy, not wanting to frustrate the man any more than he already is.

They walk through the lounge area and down a hallway where Tony turns left into a spacious bedroom, the only thing that tells Peter that it’s lived in is the rumpled bedsheets and pizza box on the side table.

“Alright strip, I need your clothes so I can put them in the dryer.” Peter blushes or close to it with his slightly chilled cheeks.

“Like in front of you?” Tony looks at Peter, frown prominent.

“C’mon Parker, we have the same bits, nothing that I haven’t seen before.” Peter nods shyly before toeing off his shoes.

He unzips the grey hoodie and it drops to the floor with a wet smack, his shirt joins the hoodie and soon his jeans which are now skin tight make their way to the pile, socks flung close by. Peter knows he has to take his boxers off but, he’s weird and shy and doesn’t feel comfortable, sue him!

“I don’t have all day, do you want your shit dried or not?” Peter bites his bottom lip and finally shoves the striped boxers down, hands covering his junk as soon as the waistband passes his knees.

Peter stands shivering cold in front of Tony, skin pimpling up in goosebumps.

“Finally! Showers just through that door, I’ll leave you some dry clothes on the bed.” Tony scoops up the soggy clothes and leaves.

Peter walks into the bathroom and he gets a small glimpse of himself in the mirror, he looks like shit. He starts the shower and winces at the hot water feeling like pins against his skin, it takes a moment for heat to finally come back to his body. Peter takes his time in the shower, washing his skin and hair before just standing under the stream, letting the warmth soak into his flesh. The faucets are shut off and Peter’s stepping out of the shower, he grabs the nearest towel, it’s fluffy and big around him even with it over his shoulders.

Peter leaves the bathroom and walks to the king bed, a shirt and sweats are neatly folded on the off white sheets. Peter dries himself off then slips the clothes on, they’re big, the sweats making Peter feel smaller than he already is he rolls up the bottoms just a little before taking to his hair with the towel.

“So why were you out in the rain this late?” Peter startles at the voice, Tony’s standing in the doorway, hip against the wood frame and arms crossed against his chest.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Well, I guess not then, especially when I call May and she tells me you’ve acted out then stormed off so sure it ‘doesn’t matter’.” Peter grits his teeth so hard it hurts, he stops towelling his hair and sits on the bed.

“I don’t need this, not from you anyways.” 

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

“You are the last one that gets to interrogate me, I lash out once and everyone’s on my case. You do it all the time and it’s brushed under the rug because your Tony freaking Stark!” Peter throws his hands in the air, he’s angry, no more than angry! Furious!

“Brave words coming from some that’s sitting in  _my_   apartment, wearing  _my_   clothes and sitting their ass on  _my_   bed. You better think carefully about what you’re gonna say next kid because I’m not in a very forgiving mood.” Tony warns, voice deep with something that prickles Peter’s skin.

”I’m tired, I’m really tired. I just wanna sleep right now.” Peter admits.

“Don’t think this conversation is over Peter, you can go to sleep but we will talk about this in the morning.”

“Whatever.” Peter pushes the towel that’s in his hands onto the floor before falling back onto the mattress, Tony can sleep somewhere else because Peter’s not moving.

He pulls the covers up and over him, blanket tucked up to his nose. Tony flicks the light off and shuts the door slightly.

“Night kid.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink list-
> 
> Daddy kink  
> Choking kink  
> Cum kink  
> Bruise kink
> 
> So if this sucks, I’m sorry coz I'm still getting use to writing gay sex

Peter wakes up feeling like his body is a million miles away from him, he’s tangled up in unfamiliar smelling sheets and can vaguely smell cheese pizza. Peter sits up, sheets falling to his waist he recognises the room he’s in by the very obvious desk topped with gizmos and gadgets. 

“FRIDAY?” Peter asks into the air.

“Yes, Peter?” 

“What’s the time?” Peter yawns softly and flops back into the mountain of pillows.

“One in the afternoon.” The teen frowns and stares at the ceiling.

“Is Mr Stark home?” Is his next question.

“He’s currently on the ninety-first floor working on his suit. Would you like me to tell him you’re awake?” 

“Nah that’s okay, I’ll just go down myself.” Peter knows he has to face the music some time.

He lays in bed for a little bit, stretching his limbs until they pop and enjoying the sun bursting through the sheer curtains. Eventually, Peter sits up and gets off the bed mourning at the loss of warmth, he walks into the hallway and into the lounge room it’s quiet and Peter doesn’t like it.

“Where’s the fruit FRIDAY?” 

“In the fridge by the stove.” Peter opens the fridge door and plucks an apple from the bowl on the second shelf. 

Peter takes the elevator down two floors and walks into what seems to be a lab, the first thing he notices is a very sweaty very concentrated Tony Stark.

“Hey, Mr Stark.” Tony turns to look at Peter just as Peter takes a bite of his apple.

“Uh hey, Pete.” Peter smiles, he walks to Tony and hoists himself up onto the bench.

“I think I owe you an explanation.” Tony sets the socket wrench in his hand down before giving Peter his full attention.

“I was mad, Flash said something at school and it just made my blood boil because no matter how much I fight back he keeps beating me down.” Peter mumbles sadly.

“What’d he say?” Peter shakes his head, no he can’t say it out loud!

“C’mon Peter what was it? It clearly was bad if it made you act out.” Peter can’t!

“You’re gonna get mad!” Peter argues.

“I won’t!”

“Okay, promise you won’t get mad or laugh?” Tony crosses his heart.

“Flash said that I’ll never amount to anything and that I’ll always just be around to lick your boots.” Tony stares at the young boy for a second.

“You were right, I’m mad! Who the fuck does that kid think he is? Talking down at other kids cause he has issues!” Tony shouts.

“You promised!” Peter whines as he grabs Tony’s bicep and squeezes to bring him back.

Tony stands from his chair and cups his hand over the back of Peter’s neck, gently holding him.

“Sorry baby.” The pet name slips and Peter freezes, fingers dangerously tight now.

They look at one another, Peter ready to say ‘let’s pretend that didn’t happen’ because it can’t have can it? Tony didn’t really just call him baby? Right?

“Peter I’m sorry I didn’t-.” Tony rushes to apologise.

“It’s okay, honestly! It was kinda nice.” Peter blushes and smiles softly.

“Yeah? You like it when I call you baby?” Tonys hand moves from his neck to cup his cheek and rub his thumb along his cheekbone. Peter hums gently in agreement.

Tony leans in and rubs his nose against Peter’s, giving him Eskimo kisses which make Peter giggle.

“Peter, are you okay with this? Cause I can only do this if you’re a hundred and ten percent sure.” Tony’s eyes bleed serious and Peter nods then answers a whiny yes.

“Good boy.” Tony praises, he leans down and finally, finally, kisses Peter. 

Tony vaguely tastes like red liquorice and just a smidge of bourbon, not that that’s unusual.

“God you don’t even know how long I’ve been wanting to do that Pete.” Tony tells him as soon as he lets go.

Peter’s blush spreads, blotchy red down his neck to his chest and he knows it’s the ugly kind of splotchiness. Tony stands between Peter’s legs and tilts his head to mouth at his neck, licking and sucking until the skin turns purple and sore in the sweet kind of way.

“Tony~” Peter is unashamed at the moan that pours from his mouth, is happy to let Tony know he’s doing something right.

“You getting all worked up from me sucking your neck? Such a pretty virgin, can get off from almost any type of contact.” Tony clicks his tongue almost disapproving.

“I’m sensitive, everything’s amped up to two hundred when you touch me.” Peter whimpers.

Tony stops what he’s doing and Peter cries at the loss of his tongue against his skin.

“What’s wrong?” Peter asks, sad tone evident.

“I’m trying to figure out whether I wanna fuck you here or on the bed.” Peter groans and palms at his groin to relieve some of the pressure.

“Did I say you could touch baby?” Peter bites his lip and shakes his head.

“No!” Tony thumbs at his bottom lip to pull it from his teeth and tsks at the broken skin.

“C’mon I’m gonna take you upstairs.” Tony wraps Peter’s legs around his trimmed waist and Peter clings to his shoulders.

Tony carries him to the elevator and on the way up they share a few more kisses, a little heavy petting before Tony almost runs to the bedroom. Peter is dropped on the soft sun warmed sheet, Tony stands before him hand on his jeans button looking down at the teen.

“I want you to suck my cock like a good boy.” Peter doesn’t hesitate to nod.

Tony untucks his wife beater and unbuttons his pants, the zipper slides down the teeth and Tonys hand’s inside pulling his cock from his underwear. Peter’s mouth waters at the sight of the mans dick, it’s thick and long and looks like it could choke Peter and he wants it.

“Want it, daddy.” Peter can help himself from saying, has always wanted to, to see if Tony likes it just as much as he does.

“Fuck!” Tony strokes his cock twice before squeezing the base.

“You want me to be your daddy? You want to be my little boy? Huh?” Peter nods frantically.

“Yes, daddy! Yes!” Tony grabs Peter’s hair with his left hand and pulls him towards his groin, not stopping until Peter’s nose is nestled against musky pubic hair.

“Lick.” He orders.

Peter complies and sticks his tongue out, he tastes the very thing that makes Tony a man and loves every lick. He works his tongue against the side of his cock, following the thick vein up and down until Tony demands he suckle the tip, Peter lets the head push past his plush lips and moans at the taste of precum.

“Like how daddy tastes?” Peter nods and takes every spurt of precum like it’s the only thing that matters.

Soon Tony takes charge and forces Peter’s head to bob up and down, taking inch by inch slowly until Tony’s cock is making its way down his throat where he gags uncontrollably, spit gathers and comes out the sides of his mouth and on one particular cough it makes its way out of his nose and it burns but Peter loves the way he can’t breathe and would happily stay like this forever.

“God your throat’s so tight baby boy, it’s milking my cock.” Tony pets Peter’s hair and Peter sighs happily.

A few more sucks is all it takes for Tony to cum down his throat, making him choke even more as Tony pulls his cock from his oesophagus. 

“Such a good boy for daddy Pete, such a good boy.” Peter preens under the compliments and smiles.

“Thank you, daddy.” Peter nuzzles against Tony’s stomach.

Peter is content and for a moment he thinks maybe that’ll be it, and he’d be happy even if that was it but it’s not and Tony’s grabbing Peter by the ankles and yanking him down to lay flat on the bed his pants are tugged from his bow legs and Peter’s instincts are to cross his thighs because one, he’s still awkward and two because his cock isn’t anything impressive.

“Oh, baby.” Tony coos, Peter turns his head away.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Cause it’s embarrassing.” Peter mumbles into the bed cover.

“No, it’s not, it’s gorgeous, my little boys pretty cocklet.” Yeah, it’s not impressive, even after the spider bite his dick still stayed small and it’s been sort of a sore spot for him.

“It’s embarrassing daddy!” Peter whines pathetically.

Tony leans down and kisses Peter, his calloused hand grabs his cock and jerks it roughly making Peter’s hips cant. It’s sensitive and Tony doesn’t let up even when Peter tries to roll away, he comes in record timing and sinks into the mattress basking in the afterglow.

“See, gorgeous.” Tony licks Peter’s seed from his palm and Peter moans all cotton soft.

Tony strips himself and takes Peter’s sweater off for him, the clothes are tossed to a corner and are forgotten.

“I’m gonna take care of you now Petey.” Peter trusts Tony.

His big hands roam his twink body, twisting his nipples until they harden and pinching the small chub at his sides which make Peter laugh. Tony worships his body with hands and lips and Peter feels his heart explode a million times with happiness.

“Such a beautiful thing baby, all pretty pink from my lips.” Tony muses.

Tony leaves him to grab something from his side table. It’s a half used bottle of lube and Peter can’t help but picture Tony using it to get off every night, the image causes Peter to start blushing again.

“Okay, Pete not gonna lie this parts gonna feel weird for a bit.” Peter goes to ask why but shuts his mouth as he watches Tony pour lube onto his pointer, middle and ring finger and gets the hint.

Tony flips Peter and shoves a pillow under his hips to prop his ass up.

“Okay, ready baby?” 

“Yes daddy.” Peter feels a cold fingertip press against his hole, it’s does feel weird and Peter gasps as the finger is pushed in until it hits the first knuckle.

“You okay?” Tony asks as he rubs the small of Peter’s back soothingly.

“Yep!” Peter’s voice pitches up and he sounds breathy.

Tony drops a kiss between his shoulder blades before wriggling the finger around to stretch him, it’s the weirdest sensation but it’s nice weird.

“More.” Peter demands after a few minutes.

Tony snorts and wiggles his middle finger in beside the pointer, he scissors for a bit until he starts the come hither motion and it doesn’t feel right until the pad of Tony’s fingers brush up against a certain spot that has Peter losing his breath.

“That’s it.” Tony murmurs as he presses hard against that spot, it makes Peter squirm endlessly.

“D-Daddy!” Peter stutters with pleasure.

“It’s alright baby, just playing with your sweet spot.” Peter feels his orgasm coming quicker then expected, it hits him hard and his whole body tightens before going slack.

Tony adds his third finger now and there’s no resistance this time, just loose muscle. Peter’s oversensitive and tries to twist away but Tony just holds him down explains he still needs to stretch him, it’s almost painful to let him keep going but Peter doesn’t want to argue.

“Good boy, you’re doing great.” It’s then that Tony decides that Peter’s ready.

“You gonna fuck me now daddy?” Peter asks tiredly.

“Yeah, you want to be on your tummy or your back?” Peter thinks for a moment.

“Back daddy wanna see you.” Tony rubs a thumb against Peter’s cheek.

“Okay darling, flip over for me.” Peters shoulders bunch as he tries to turn himself over but he’s still lead heavy. 

“Daddy can’t!” His tongue even is heavy and saying more than a few words seem so difficult.

“Oh sweetie you’re so worn out already, that’s okay baby I’ll help you.” Tony rolls Peter over and the teen winces as Tony toys with his cock that’s soft and hurts from the rough sheet.

“It’s so red baby, you okay?” Peter nods, he doesn’t want this to be over.

Tony sighs before grabbing the lube he squeezes a generous amount into his palm before stroking his cock, smothering it in viscous jelly.

“Ready baby?” Tony kneels on the bed and palms at Peter’s milky thigh.

“Yeah I’m ready.” Peters heart is beating out of his chest, he feels kinda sick and his stomach feels like a knot. Is he really ready?

Tony slots himself between Peter’s thighs and leans down, he kisses Peter’s lips and slowly pushes in. He’s slow and gentle and Peter doesn’t feel so overwhelmed now, just loved and cared for. 

“Fuck, you’re tight, gonna pop your cherry though darling, promise.” Tony breathes into Peter’s hickie bruised neck.

“Gonna ruin you.” He adds.

Peter nods and clutches onto Tony’s shoulders as their hips meet, Tony’s cock finally seated all the way inside him filling him in ways he didn’t think possible. Tony stays still until Peter tells him that it doesn’t sting as bad, like a gentleman Tony starts slow and gentle breaking his hole in.

“Faster daddy, need you to bruise my insides.” Peter moans into Tony’s ear, nails scraping down his shoulders.

Tony can only nod as his hips pick up pace, it jolts Peter up the mattress and Peter cries out.

“Can feel you in my throat daddy! Feel you all the way up here!” Peter grabs Tony’s hand and squeezes it around his neck to emphasis his claims.

“Jesus you’re gonna fucking ruin me baby, I’m gonna come too fast if you keep this up.” Tony warns as he grips Peter’s neck in one hand and his hip in the other. Peter hopes everything will bruise wants it to hurt forever.

“Want your cum daddy, want it sticky inside my tummy!” Tony groans and bites Peter’s shoulder.

A few more thrusts and Tony’s spilling his seed into Peter and the teen feels his cocklet forcing out one last gut-wrenching orgasm.

“Fuck!” Tony yells the same time Peter screams daddy.

They lay together, twitching and gasping for air.

“You’re all in here.” Peter mentions causally as he rubs his belly.

“Yeah baby.” Tony lets go of Peter’s neck and places soft kisses all over the place. Peter laughs and does the same back.

Tony pulls out, wincing as his dick is now super sensitive. Tony grabs the abandoned towel on the floor and wipes Peter’s backside and thighs as well as giving a quick once over Peters dick and his own.

“You did so well Peter. Didn’t know you could take cock like a champ.” Tony winks, Peter giggles and blushes.

“You’re not too bad yourself daddy.” Peter licks Tony’s top lip when he gets close enough.

“Okay cuddle time now.” Tony manhandles Peter into the little spoon and covers the smaller boys body.

“Mm warm.” Peter laces his fingers with Tony’s and smiles at the scene before him.

“Love you Peter.” Tony mumbles into the back of his neck, Peter’s heart jumps up into his throat.

“Love you too Tony.”


End file.
